Some Birthday
by ButterYUM
Summary: When planning Logan's birthday goes wrong, Carlos and Kendall find their friendship hanging in the balance. Rated T because I have a really bad potty mouth.


**A/N: I was bored so yeah enjoy!**

September 14th was perhaps the busiest day of the year for Kendall Knight. You see it was Logan's birthday and every year Kendall devoted every ounce of his time to making sure his best friend had the best birthday ever. This year however was different. This year Logan was finally turning 18 and Kendall promised himself that this year, this very specific day would be the best day of Logan's entire life.

That would probably explain why Kendall was currently a nervous wreck. He had so much done and still so much left to do. He had sent Logan to the mall with James just to keep him out of the apartment for a couple hours. James in a mall he had good a 4 hours to kill. That just left him and Carlos to get the apartment ready for Logan's surprise party.

"Ok Carlos I need your help hanging up the banner" he called out through the apartment. A few seconds later Carlos came bouncing out his room with his usual peppiness.

"Sure what you need help with?"

"Just hold the banner in place while I hammer the nails in" Kendall instructed.

Carlos' brown eyes lit up with hope when he asked "Can I hammer the nails in?". Kendall just gave him a deadpan looked silently asking "Was he serious?" But yes he was very serious, he wanted to hammer things damn it. Kendall's face however did not change, he refused to let Carlos use a hammer of all things especially while his fingers were so dangerously close to the receiving end of the hammer. He wanted to keep all ten of his fingers thank you very much. Carlos could see that Kendall wasn't budging with his decision so he just shrugged meekly and did as he was told, he'll use a hammer one day.

After the banner was finally hung up Carlos and Kendall stepped back to admire their handiwork. _"Logan is going to love it" _Kendall thought to himself meanwhile Carlos was thinking about other things. _"Why does Kendall always make such a big deal about Logan's birthday" _he wondered. Logan never really planned huge surprise parties for Kendall. So why ever year did Kendall make it his duty to throw these over-the-top parties for Logan. "Hey Kendall can I ask you an question?"

"Yeah sure what's up buddy" he answered turning around to stare at his younger friend.

"How come you always throw these huge parties for Logan?" Carlos said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never threw me a huge party for my birthday." Carlos said bluntly not even realizing what he just said sounded completely selfish. Now of course he didn't mean for it sound that way but that's the way Kendall heard it and honestly it didn't quite sit with him right. It actually sort of confused Kendall because he would have never expected that out of Carlos. Logan maybe, James definitely, but Carlos never.

"Really Carlos?"

"What?"

"You've been hanging around James way too much lately" Kendall said trying to walk away before this escalated into something he would regret later. Kendall always tried his best to avoid arguing with Logan, Carlos, and James but he always took that extra step to avoid arguing with Carlos because he knew those damned eyes would haunt his every waking moment until he was forced to apologize. Luck wasn't on his side today though because as he tried to leave ever so curious Carlos decided to follow him. "Go away Carlos."

Carlos looked hurt for a second but he quickly recovered. "I was just wondering why you always give Logan these awesome parties but you never gave me one" he pleaded. Kendall whipped around, his light green darkened with rage was enough for Carlos choose his next words carefully. "I thought we were best friends too" he whispered sadly.

"Are you really that selfish Carlos" Kendall all but shouted at his smaller friend. The look Carlos gave him nearly made him cancel this party and throw his little buddy a party he would never forget. Damn guilty conscious. "Look Carlos I didn't mean it like that let's just drop it and finish decorating."

Carlos reluctantly nodded his head and moved to finish decorating "I wasn't trying to sound selfish. He never did anything huge for your birthday and it seems like you're more excited about his birthday than your own." He didn't mean to make Kendall mad but gosh darn-it he wanted to know what was so special about Logan's birthday.

Kendall let out an annoyed huff, "I said drop it Carlos" and that time he did finally. Together they continued to decorate in an awkward tense silence. Kendall made a mental note to explain to Carlos later the importance of Logan's birthday but right now he was on a strict time limit and had so much left to do. This party had to be perfect it just had to.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

2 and half hours later Kendall's back ached, his fingers were sore, and he was slighlty sweaty but they were finally done. _"Logan is going to love it" _he thought to himself. Not to toot his own horn but this party definitely surpasses the previous years.

Carlos however was haunted by the same damned question _"Why?" _He really didn't want to say anything to Kendall they would probably just end up arguing like earlier and despite what Kendall may think he really didn't want to ruin Logan's birthday by having his two best friends mad at each other.

Selfish? Really? No one had ever called him selfish before mainly because well he wasn't selfish at all. _"Kendall was just speaking out of anger" _he thought to himself. Yeah that was it anger can make you say some really crazy things. Crazy hurtful things. Crazy hurtful things that could make a certain short, brown eyed, brown hair, latino question his personality. No screw what Kendall said he wasn't selfish or any variation of that was his story and he was sticking to it.

"Hello earth to Carlos" Kendall said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh what" he said snapping out of his day dreaming daze.

"James is down in the lobby with Logan, I'm gonna go meet them down there. Can you take Logan's cake out of the fridge and be waiting for us at the front door?" Kendall instructed. Carlos noded his head vigorously, it sounded easy enough right? "Thanks buddy" Kendall said ruffling Carlos' hair then he was gone out the door.

Carlos turned and headed towards the fridge. He opened it and well the cake wasn't hard to miss mainly because it was huge! He struggled getting the cake out of the fridge he had no idea how Kendall even managed to fit it in there. Once it was out he rushed to sit the cake on the counter. Not only was it huge but it was extremely heavy, definitely took two people to carry that thing.

Once it was on the counter he took a minute to stretch his aching arms. He wasn't even sure James could carry that cake by himself. While he was stretching he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a test message from Kendall. "_We're on our way down the hall". _

Carlos slipped his phone back in his pocket and with one great heave he lifted the cake and proceeded towards the door. _"How much did Kendall pay for this cake" _he wondered. He had to pay a pretty penny considering how big it was.

He couldn't wait to get a slice, his mouth watering at how good it was going to taste. Oh man the stomach cramps this cake was going to give him were going to be the best ones of his life.

He continued toward the door still thinking about this god-like cake when _SPLATT! _He tripped over a lose floor board and fell first into the cake. His immediate reaction was to panic. _"Kendall is going to kill me" _he thought. At the same time though Kendall had to understand that, that this cake was _really _heavy. Even he should have had trouble lifting it. Then again it was Logan's birthday everything had to be perfect and by this cake being ruined so was everything else that Kendall worked so hard for.

_"Hopefully Kendall won't be to mad" _he thought as the doorknob to the apartment began to turn. In walked Kendall with Logan, James, Jo, Lucy, Camille, and Katie in tow. Looks of confusion and amusement on their faces. Carlos looked up at them from his spot on the floor cake still covering his face, he gave them the best innocent look he could muster working his big brown eyes as best as he could. "Uh happy birthday Logan"

It was quiet until they erupted with laughter. They leaned on each other to stop themselves from falling to the floor they were laughing so hard. Katie who walked in drinking from a bottle of water spit most of it out on the floor. It's safe to say that this was hands down the funniest thing they've ever witnessed. Kendall however well that was something totally different.

Kendall stared at his smaller friend on the floor, cake ruined and he could feel his pulse quicken. Everything was ruined because of Carlos and he thought it was funny. His mom always told him to mind his language but seriously what the fuck was so funny? Kendall felt his anger building to crescendo until he exploded.

"You need some help there buddy" James asked through fits of laughter as he extended his hand out to help Carlos up off the floor.

"What did you do" Kendall screamed startling everyone in the room. "God Carlos you're so stupid, I asked you to do one simple thing. Are you really that much of an idiot that you can't do one simple task like taking a cake out the fridge? Is it that really that hard?" He yelled towering over his smaller friend.

"Wait Kendall let me explain" Carlos started he zipped his mouth quickly when Kendall shot him the angriest death glare he ever experienced. Kendall was livid if the vein pulsating in his neck was anything to go by.

"I knew you were jealous of Logan's birthday but I didn't know you would stoop so low Carlos and try to ruin his birthday" Kendall continued "You're so dumb Carlos"

At that moment a collective gasp could've gasp been heard throughout the living room. Nobody had ever heard Kendall talk down to his friends before. Time seemed to stand still as the heated arguement drew on and on.

"Kendall wait if you just give me a minute to explain that this was all an-"

"An accident?" Kendall interrupted with ire in his voice. "I can't believe that you would let your jealously control you like that. You're so pathetic Carlos." Carlos felt the world begin to crumble around him. Kendall thought he was pathetic? In all actuality it wasn't what Kendall said that made him feel worthless it was how he said it, with genuine disgust.

Carlos tried his hardest not cry because hello there's females in the room and that's just embarrassing, but he couldn't help but let few tears fall. Was he really pathetic? Maybe Kendall was right after all here he is crying all because someone said a few mean words to him, but those mean words came from his best friend, a person he looked up to, admired.

_"I'm sorry Kendall"_ is what he wanted to say but he couldn't bring himself to say anything at the moment because if he did the tears he was holding back would've broken through their barrier. Carlos just tore his eyes away from the furious blaze of Kendall's and headed towards the bathroom to wipe the cake off his face. "I'm sorry Logan. Happy Birthday" he managed to get out before he shut the bathroom and let tears he was holding back run down his face. Hopefully the water faucet drowned out his quiet sobs.

Kendall looked at the bathroom door then back down at the cake on floor, ok maybe he went to far this time. But gosh darn it this day was almost perfect, he had spent weeks planning this day and all Carlos had to do was take the damn out of the fridge. It wasn't rocket science you know.

"Dude what the hell was that for" James screamed startling everyone in the room at his sudden outburst. Not a lot of things made him raging mad, he was normally one calm, cool, and collected fellow. If you really wanted to see James sprout devil horns then make Carlos cry then you can kiss your life goodbye. "Go apologize" he demanded.

Kendall gave him a disgruntled look "No" he snapped. "All he had to do was take the cake out of the fridge James, what was so hard about that?" In a way Kendall should've kind of, sort of, in a way expected something like this to happen. We're talking about Carlos here after all, you know the guy who trips going _UP _the stairs, or the guy who's parents gave him a first aid kit for Christmas, or the guy who carries around a freaking helmet for pete's sake. To put it simply Carlos was a clutz something like this was bound to happen.

"Yeah I know Kendall but that was kind of harsh don't you think?" Logan chimed in earning nods of agreement from Jo, Lucy, Camille and Katie. "Besides my birthday isn't runied it was just a freaking cake-"

"A freaking cake that took both of us to carry by the way, you remember that Kendall?" James interrupted obviously still peeved that Kendall just blew up on Carlos the way he did.

Kendall looked back at the bathroom door then back toward the cake on the floor, as if he didn't feel bad enough already, he so didn't need all this extra guilt at the moment. James was right, it did take both of them to carry that cake. "Ok fine I'll apologize, I shouldn't have yelled at him the way I did, you guys happy?" he huffed walking towards the bathroom.

Now it may seem like Kendall didn't want to apologize to Carlos. In fact that was far from the truth, he really did feel bad about snapping at Carlos because well come on it's Carlos we're talking about through The most loveable and adorable guy to ever grace the planet.

He sauntered off down the hall towards the bathroom "Carlos?", he yelled knocking on the door, nothing. "Carlos" he yelled again and once again nothing. Kendall breathed a heavy sigh this was obviously getting him no where. He knew Carlos could hear him because his voice echoed throughout the apartment.

Carlos sat on the edge of tub still trying to stop himself from crying. Kendall thought he was pathetic? Carlos' world practically revolved around his friends opinions which in hindsight is kind of a bad thing. They were practically his older brothers, he looked up to them, admired them in his young impressionable eyes they were perfect. So if one of them thought something was dumb, weak, pathetic, or all of the above then that automatically meant it was true right? At least to Carlos it was true and the fact that Kendall was the quote unquote leader of their group just made everything even more unbearable.

"Carlos" Kendall screamed from the other side of the door but he still didn't answer, he couldn't face Kendall now, not yet. He was going to prove Kendall wrong, he wasn't pathetic.

"Maybe he needs time to cool off" Logan said pulling Kendall away from the door. Kendall couldn't agree more he knew Carlos needed some time to himself at the same time though, he couldn't just run off while one of his best friends were down in the dumps. Decisions decisions.

**INE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Kendall laid on his bed later that night feeling accomplished, Logan's birthday went flawlessly despite the whole cake incident. Kendall wondered what Carlos had been doing all day since he didn't go out with them.

Man did he feel like a steaming pile. The truth was he couldn't fully enjoy Logan's birthday because his mind kept drifting back to Carlos. He knew those cursed eyes would haunt his every moment. He really didn't mean all those horrible things he said to Carlos.

_"You're so dumb Carlos"_

_"What kind of idiot are you?"_

_"You're so pathetic Carlos", _what kind of person was he? He wasn't cold hearted or mean spirited so why did he say those things? Then there was the crying. Carlos and crying are just two things that could melt the ice around a person's heart.

When they got back from Logan's birthday dinner Carlos was nowhere to be found. They asked Mrs. Knight and Katie have they seen him but unfortunately they haven't seen him all day. Now Kendall was getting slightly scared, he really hoped Carlos didn't run off and do anything crazy and got hurt in the process. That wouldn't be the first time, when Stephanie left Carlos didn't take it to well as you would imagine.

"Kendall?", Kendall loolooked up when he heard his name being called by a small voice. He saw Carlos poking his head through the door. "Can I uhh talk to you for a sec. Please?" Kendall felt like going to play in traffic, the way Carlos was talking right now sounded like he was nervous, scared and Kendall could only blame himself. Man he felt like a turd.

Kendall nodded his head and Carlos reluctantly stepped inside his room. He was holding something behind his back and felt his curiosity peak at what was behind the younger boy's back.

Carlos stood in the middle of the room not knowing where to begin or where this conversation was going to go, but he was going to prove Kendall wrong.

"I'm sorry ok?" he started. "I really didn't mean to drop the cake, it was a total accident. It was really heavy and I tripped over the floorboard. I know that sounds like a terrible lie but it's the truth. I already apologized to Logan and he said everything was fine. Now I'm saying sorry to you because-"

"Carlos you're rambling" Kendall started cutting Carlos off from his sincere apology. "I knew it was an accident. I don't even know why I got so upset at you. Hell I don't even know why you're the one apologizing when I'm the one that said some really messed up things to you."

"So you're not mad anymore?'

"Nope" Kendall said shaking his head.

"And we're still friends?" He asked hope evident in his voice.

"Yup"

"And you don't think I'm pathetic"

"Carlos you're not pathetic, understand? Only a fool would think that such nice, kind, and caring guys like yourself is pathetic. And-" Kendall was about to continue pouring out his heart but then Carlos started howling in hysterical laughter. Carlos had an infectious laugh, the type of laugh that makes you laugh. "What's so funny" Kendall asked chuckling.

"You called yourself a fool" Carlos laughed out loud.

"Yeah I guess I'm a fool then" he chuckled.

"Oh hey I got you something" Carlos said moving his hands from behind revealing a cupcake with the words _"I'm sorry Kendall" _written on it in frosting. Kendall just blushes like a teen girl who just got asked to her first prom because that was just one of nicest things anyone has ever given him. "I know it's not much. I didn't have a lot of money, I could only buy two cupcakes so I bought you one and Logan one." He was right it wasn't but it was the thought counts right?

What's the word he was looking for? Carlos was...he was just... he was just fucking awesome, was the only way he could describe his hyperactive best friend. Fucking awesome with a side of awesome sauce sprinkled with awesome seasoning.

"Thanks buddy, you want to split it?" he asked. He couldn't hold back the laugh even if he wanted to when Carlos got excited over small things like a cupcake. Together they sat on Kendall's bed and ate their half while Kendall was silently started planning a party for certain someone who turns 18 on August 15th next year.

**A/N: Kind of a abrupt ending oh well. I have successfully written a story featuring Carlos and one guys. What to do now? Oh well I'll start over again Cargan is up next :D**


End file.
